Rebellious Love
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: Jax Novoa and Mia Black discover that they have a lot in common and romance begins to bloom between them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I wish happened in Every Witch Way. I ship Jemma too but it just seems like Jax and Mia would make a better couple. They have alot in common. They're both powerful rebellious magical beings. When Mia was 7, the principal killed her parents and stole a piece of her crystal her father gave to her. When Jax was 7 his mother kidnapped his sister, abandoned him, and spent the last 10 years planning to overthrow the Realm. So, they were both tramatized at such a young age which why they're the way that they are. The story begins in The Kanay Strikes Back, when Jax snuck into Mia's house.**

* * *

Jax crawled through the window, leading into Mia's basement. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Jax jumped into the room, taking a look around. "I love it." Jax began to search for the Crystal De Caballero. "Okay, is it even here."

"I don't adhere to any rules, turn these desk into a mule."

Jax casted the spell at the desk but nothing happened. "Okay, so it's definitely here." Jax continued to look for it. "If I were Mia, that's a scary thought, where would I hide the crystal?"

Mia opened the door, walking down the stairs, spotting Jax. "Well, well, well. If isn't the Australian. What are doing in the my house?"

"I was just...uh... cleaning," Jax lied. "Sometimes I go around cleaning people's houses."

"Really?" Mia asked. "Are you sure you weren't looking for my crystal?"

"What crystal?" Jax asked.

"The Crystal De Caballero," Mia told him.

"The what?" Jax asked. "Isn't that a Egyptian Ruby or something?"

"Oh, please," Mia told him. "Don't play dumb with me. Now tell me why you're in my house. Now!"

"Okay, I was looking for the crystal," Jax told her.

"I knew it!" Mia yelled. "But you find it because it's in my drawer."

Mia quickly moved to her desk, taking the crystal out of her drawer, putting it around her neck. "Now, you're defenseless."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go," Jax told her.

Jax turned, picking up his backpack, about to leave. But a fireball stopped him, causing him to fall to the ground. Jax groaned in pain, trying to find the strength to get up.

"Where do think you're going?" Mia asked. "You think you can just break into my house, try to steal my belongings, and just leave like nothing happened? I don't think so."

"I just needed to give to..." Jax told her, finally rising to his feet.

"Emma?" Mia finished. "When are you going to realize that you and her are never going to happen. No matter what she's always going to want to be with Daniel."

"Me?" Jax asked. "What about you? You put a spiderseal on Daniel just so he would be into you. Then you lied and manipulated him dozen times and nothing changed. He still only want s to be with Emma."

Jax remembered when Emma broke up with him at The Seven a year ago. He was heartbroken. She was the girl he ever had feeling for. He tried to play it off like he didn't care but deep down it was eating away at him.

Mia remembered what Daniel told her earlier today. That he only thought of her as a friend. Nothing more. She played it off by pretending to get angry and telling him to get out. But deep down she felt like crawling into a ball and crying.

"You're right," Jax told her. "I should just give up trying to win Emma's heart."

"You're right too," Mia told him. "I should have known Daniel would never fall for a girl like me."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jax told her. "Only a idiot wouldn't want be with you. You're smart, gorgeous, sophisticated, and bit of a rebel. Which I love and think is totally hot, by the way."

Mia blushed. "What about my kanay funk?"

"Actually, you don't have kanay funk," Jax told her. "You actually smell pretty sweet. Like sugar and honey."

"Thanks," Mia told him. "You're pretty great too."

"You're welcome," Jax told her. "Tell me how."

"Well, you're hot for starters," Mia told him. "You're sweet, caring, have great hair, and a accent. Which is extremely attractive by the way."

Jax leaned in and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Mia was surprised but quickly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They soon pulled away.

"Mia Black, my beautiful rebellious kanay," Jax began. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Jax Novoa, my handsome rebellious wizard," Mia began. "I'd love too."

Jax and Mia continue to kiss passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jax rescued Emma and Mia from being trapped inside Zombie Apocalypse 3 forever things started to settle down. Emma stood up for Mia and Mia walked out with Jax close behind. Emma and Daniel were left alone in his garage. They shared a passionate kiss, pulling away.

"I'm so glad everything is okay now," Daniel told her. "Emma, I love you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I'll never be stupid enough to push you away again."

"Daniel, I love you too," Emma told him. "I never want to be apart again."

They shared another passionate kiss, taking a while before pulling away. They were both excited be together again and this time for good. They weren't going to let anything tear them apart as gain. Psycho principals, evil clones, possessed council members, or rebel kanays and wizards. Nothing.

Emma looked down in sadness thinking about a certain Australian wizard she may have hurt. She thought about he must be hurting right now. He was there for her when Mia put her spiderseal on Daniel. When Daniel was being a jerk to her he was the one who defended her. The one of comforted her. He deserved an explanation, at least.

"Are you alright, Em?" Daniel asked. "You kind of zoned out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma told him. "I just hope Jax is okay. He's probably really hurting right now."

"Yeah, I feel the same about Mia," Daniel told her. "I hope she's okay too."

"Let's go talk to them," Emma told him. "I'll go by Jax's while you go make sure Mia's doing alright."

"Great idea," Daniel agreed.

They both walked, leaving.

Jax and Mia were in Jax's house, sitting in the living room, preparing to watch a movie.

Jax conjured some popcorn in his lap. "Would you like butter on it?"

"Yes, please," Mia told him.

Jax conjured some sodas for them, giving a questioning look to his girlfriend. "You mind?"

Mia used her freeze breath to turn the sodas ice cold. "There."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jax told her.

Jax stood walking towards the door, opening it. He was surprised to find Emma on the other end of it. He wondered why she would be here.

"Hi Emma," Jax greeted. "What are doing here?"

"I was just checking up on you," Emma told him. "Just seeing how you were holding up after the whole choice thing. You really didn't stick around for that, by the way."

"Oh sorry about that," Jax told her. "I'm great. Really great. I'm actually in the middle of a date."

"Oh my bad," Emma told him awkwardly. "Didn't know I was disturbing anything."

Mia walked towards to see what was taking so long. "Jax, are you coming? The movie's about to start."

"Mia?" Emma asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just hanging out with my boyfriend," Mia answered. "Getting ready to see a scary movie. "

Daniel ran up to Jax's front porch, stopping next to Emma. "I just spoke with Mia's aunt. She said that Mia went over to her boyfriend's house."

"Hi Daniel," Mia greeted. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Daniel answered. "You know after the whole...you know."

"I'm fine," Mia told him. "Completely over it. No hard feelings."

"Yeah, well," Jax started. "If that's all then we're going go back to our movie. But it was nice talking to you guys."

"Yeah, we should hang out together sometime," Mia commented.

"Double date," Daniel said. "Sounds great."

"How about tomorrow night?" Emma asked. "Sound like a plan?"

"It does to me," Jax told her.

"Me too," Mia agreed.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow night," Daniel told them.

Daniel and Emma walked away, leaving.

Jax and Mia walked back into the house, sitting back down on the couch.

"Where were we?" Jax asked.

"About to watch a movie," Mia answered.

"Can we just let the movie play while we tend to something else?" Jax asked.

"Like what?" Mia asked.

Jax kissed Mia passionately. Mia kissed back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. They both tongue wrestled, trying to pin the other one down. They eventually pulled away.

"How about that?" Jax asked.

"That'll do," Mia told him.

Jax and Mia continued to kiss each other passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was in her room, getting ready for her date, while talking to Andi.

"Then Daniel and I left," Emma told her.

"Jax and Mia are dating?" Andi repeated. "Actually, when you think about it they would make a good couple. When they first moved to Miami they both stirred up trouble with Daniel and you. And they're rebels. And they were both annoying enough to trap me. Jax glued me to the floor while Mia froze me. Me. Andi Cruz. Anyway, the only thing that may be a problem is that Jax is a wizard and Mia is a kanay. But Diego and Maddie make it work, so why wouldn't Jax and Mia be able to?"

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "I'm just glad everything is okay with me and Daniel. Jax and Mia dating benefits us all. They seem happy together and we don't have to worry about them trying to break me and Daniel up."

"I can't believe you guys are going on a double date with them," Andi told her. "I mean isn't it going to be awkward?"

"No," Emma answered. "I love Daniel and he loves me. No need for either of us to be jealous or awkward."

"Speaking of your double date... when is it anyway?" Andi asked.

Emma looked at the clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late. " Emma casted a spell and was instantly wearing a blue dress.

"Violets are blue, frogs are green. Make my room tidy and clean."

Emma's room was made instantly spotless.

"Awesome," Andi told her. "Alright, Em. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you later," Emma replied.

Andi walked out, leaving.

Daniel crawled into the window, kissing Emma, pulling away. "Hey, Em. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to roll," Emma answered.

"Great, let's go," Daniel told her.

They walked away, holding hands, leaving.

* * *

Mia was in her basement, getting ready for the double date herself. She was wearing a black tank top and tight black jean shorts that ended FAR above her knees. She was combing her hair, and putting black lip gloss on.

Jax teletransported in. "Hey babe."He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black jeans to match. "Wow, you look sexy as hell."

"Hey," Mia greeted. "Thanks, baby. You too."

Jax and Mia shared a passionate kiss. Jax licked the roof of her mouth, requesting for entrance. Mia gladly granted it, opening her mouth wide open, allowing her boyfriend's tongue to entwine with her's. They tongue wrestled, once again trying to pin the other one down. Jax quickly moved his hands to her ass, squeezing it tight. Mia smiled into the kiss. They finally pulled away, both taking a deep breath.

"We better get going," Jax told her. "Don't want be late."

"Alright," Mia gave in. "We'll finish this later."

"Absolutely," Jax told her. "Let's go."

Jax and Mia teletransported out, leaving.

* * *

Daniel and Emma were waiting outside the movie theater, waiting for Jax and Mia to arrive.

"Where are they?" Daniel asked.

"Jax just texted me that they were on their way," Emma told him.

Jax suddenly appeared on his motorcycle with Mia on the back. Jax parked in the parking lot and he and Mia got off. They walked towards Daniel and Emma with their arms around each other.

"Hi guys," Jax greeted.

"Hey," Mia told them.

"Hi," Emma replied.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing much," Jax told him. "What are we going to see?"

"We haven't decided yet," Emma told him.

"No chick flicks," Mia commented.

"Or horror movies," Emma shot back.

"How about we see Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom," Daniel suggested.

"Sounds great," Emma agreed.

"Awesome," Jax commented.

"Fine, I guess," Mia gave in.

"Alrighty then," Daniel replied. "Let's go."

They all into the theater, sitting down, waiting for the movie.

"Baby, can you please conjure some popcorn," Mia asked innocently.

"For you?" Jax asked. "Of course."

Jax conjured a bucket of un popped popcorn kernals in his lap.

"Why didn't you conjure some popped popcorn?" Mia asked.

"Because if I did then you wouldn't be able to pop it with one of your fireballs," Jax explained. "Which is I think is much hotter. Get it? Hotter?"

Mia smiled and put her hand on the bottom of popcorn bucket, heating with her fireball. The bucket of kernals were quickly transformed into fresh popcorn.

Jax handed the bucket to her. "There you go, babe."

"Thanks," Mia told him.

Jax and Mia shared a quick kiss.

Daniel and Emma were watching the movie, while holding hands.

Emma got scared when she saw a scene from the movie where someone got eaten by a dinosaur. She quickly hid her face in Daniel's chest. Daniel quickly kissed her cheek, hugging her.

* * *

Two and a half hours had passed. Emma, Daniel, Jax, and Mia were all just now leaving from inside the movie theater.

"This was fun," Daniel told them.

"Yeah," Emma agreed.

"We should do this again sometime," Jax stated.

"Yeah, we'll see," Mia told them. "Alright well we better get going. We have unfinished business to tend to."

"What unfinished business?" Jax asked confused.

Mia smiled an devious smile. "Oh, you don't remember?"

Jax soon realized what his girlfriend was talking about, smiling an equally devious smile. "Oh, I remember."

"Alright, we're going to go, too?" Daniel told them uncomfortablely.

"Yeah, see you guys at school at school tomorrow," Emma told them.

Emma and Daniel walked away, leaving.

* * *

Jax and Mia were sitting on the couch in Mia's basement, making out.

"Hey, I just want to thank you" Jax told her.

"For what?" Mia asked.

"For you know..." Jax trailed off. "Daniel and Emma. I know that was a little uncomfortable for both of us. So, I just want to thank you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Mia told him. "I'm more than happy to be with you."

"You know, I never thought having a girlfriend could be this much fun," Jax stated.

"That's because you never dated me until now," Mia replied, as if it were obvious. "And this is only the beginning. The fun is only going to get better." Mia then gave her wizard a peck on the lips.

Jax smiled. "I like the sound of that. " He then gave his kanay a kiss filled with heat and passion. Which she happily returned . The two continued to make out, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
